vikingsfandomcom-20200223-history
Kill the Queen
"Kill the Queen" is the second episode of the fourth season of ''Vikings''. It is the thirty-first episode of the series overall. It first aired on February 25, 2016. It was written by creator Michael Hirst and directed by Ciarán Donnelly. Synopsis Ragnar and Floki are still at odds; Rollo makes great attempts to win over his new bride, Princess Gisla; Bjorn's survival skills are put to the test; King Ecbert sets the task for his son Aethelwulf to rescue Queen Kwenthrith. Plot Bjorn has ventured off alone and must contend with the harsh conditions of the Scandinavian winter. Engaged in a love/hate relationship with her self-centered husband, Helga frees Floki from his bonds. Ragnar confronts Helga, who admits what she has done, and he tells her he understands. Bjorn's younger half-brother Ubbe accompanies the manhunt and discovers Floki hiding in the stream. Ragnar chains Floki in a cave. When Aslaug defends Floki's actions, Ragnar knocks her down. Ragnar finds Helga digging a grave in the frozen ground for her deceased daughter, of whose death she has not yet told Floki. In Wessex, King Ecbert proposes a military buildup and a plan to rescue Princess Kwenthrith of Mercia and her child, who are being held by rebel nobles. The king's son, Aethelwulf engages in brutal hand-to-hand battle and eventually rescues Kwenthrith. Little does Aethelwulf know, his wife Princess Judith is now sleeping with his father. Duke Rollo makes an attempt to fit in by cutting his hair and dressing appropriately, but continues to be mocked by his new wife Gisla. Rollo suggests building forts, with a chain that can stretch the width of the river, to prevent the Vikings from sailing up river. Recap Video Cast Main * Travis Fimmel as King Ragnar * Clive Standen as Duke Rollo * Gustaf Skarsgård as Floki * Alexander Ludwig as Bjorn * Alyssa Sutherland as Queen Aslaug * Linus Roache as King Ecbert Guest Starring * Amy Bailey as Queen Kwenthrith * George Blagden as Athelstan * Moe Dunford as Prince Aethelwulf * Maude Hirst as Helga * Owen Roe as Count Odo * Jennie Jacques as Princess Judith * Seán T. Ó Meallaigh as Prudentius * Morgane Polanski as Princess Gisla Additional Cast (in order of appearance) * Mark Fitzgerald as Warrior * David Shannon as First Noble * Chris McHallem as Second Noble * Malcolm Douglas as Third Noble * Stephen Rockett as Hvitserk * Luke Shanahan as Ubbe * Rosalie Connerty as Angrboda * Des Carney as Waerferth the Scout * Huw Parmenter as Roland * Karen Hassan as Therese * Paul Ward as Hairdresser * Philip O'Sullivan as Bishop Edmund * James Quinn Markey as Ivar * Aron Hegarty as Mercian Commander Uncredited * Finn and Luca Ryan as Magnus Episode Deaths * Angrboda Trivia * Katheryn Winnick, Ben Robson, Lothaire Bluteau, John Kavanagh, Peter Franzén, Jasper Pääkkönen and Kevin Durand are not credited and do not appear in this episode. ru:Убить королеву fr:Tuez la reine ! uk:Вбити королеву Category:Season 4 Episodes Category:Episodes